Jean-Luc Picard
"...das Herz eines Forschers und die Seele eines Dichters." - Natasha Yar Jean-Luc Picard ist einer der herausragendsten Captains der Sternenflotte des 24. Jahrhunderts. Er wurde berühmt als Captain der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] und [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. Jugend Picard wurde 2305 in La Barre, Frankreich, auf der Erde geboren. Sein Vater war Maurice Picard, seine Mutter Yvette Picard, geborene Gessard. ( ) Schon als Kind träumte er davon, den Weltraum zu erforschen. Er verließ den elterlichen Weinberg und trat der Sternenflotten-Akademie bei, was er 2323 im zweiten Anlauf schaffte. ( ) Karriere Akademie und frühe Karriere Kurz nach seinem Abschluss an der Sternenflotten-Akademie kommt es bei einem Erholungsausflug mit Freunden auf der Raumbasis Earhard zu einem Streit mit einer Gruppe Nausikaaner. Bei dieser Auseinandersetzung wird Picard eine Stichwaffe von hinten ins Herz gerammt. Bei einer Notoperation wird sein Herz gegen ein künstliches ausgetauscht. ( ) Das erste Kommando [[Bild:ConstellationBrücke2.jpg|thumb|Captain Picard auf der Brücke der [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]]]] Picard wird auf die [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]] versetzt, um dort den Posten des Piloten zu übernehmen. Im Jahr 2333, im Range eines Lieutenant Commanders, übernimmt er provisorisch das Kommando, nachdem der Captain getötet wurde. Später ernennt ihn die Sternenflotte offiziell zum Kommandanten der Stargazer und macht ihn so zu einem der jüngsten Captains der Flotte. 2355 gab es einen Zwischenfall, als das Schiff von einem Schiff der Ferengi angegriffen wurde. Zwar gelingt es Picard das angreifende Schiff durch eine Taktik total zu zerstören, die später als Picard-Manöver in die Lehrbücher eingehen wird, allerdings wird auch die Stargazer bei dem Gefecht so stark beschädigt, dass sie aufgegeben werden muss. Für diesen Vorfall muss er sich vor dem Kriegsgericht verantworten, wird aber freigesprochen. ( ) Captain der Enterprise 2364 übernimmt Picard das Kommando über die neu in Dienst gestellte USS Enterprise-D, ein Raumschiff der neuen ''Galaxy''-Klasse. Die meisten seiner Führungsoffiziere hat er selbst ausgesucht, darunter die beiden jungen Offziere Natasha Yar und Geordi La Forge, die ihn gleich bei der ersten Begegnung beeindruckten. William Riker ernannte er sogar nur aufgrund der beeindruckenden Leistungen in seiner Akte zu seinem ersten Offizier. Während seines siebenjährigen Kommandos über die Enterprise macht Picard mit dem Schiff einige bedeutende Entdeckungen und ist an einigen der wichtigsten Ereignissen der Zeit beteiligt. Dazu gehören die Angriffe der Borg in den Jahren 2366 und 2369, oder auch sein Kommando über die Flotte , die die romulanisch-klingonische Grenze im klingonischen Bürgerkrieg blockierte. Im Laufe seiner Kariere hat er mindestens neun mal die Oberste Direktive der Sternenflotte verletzt. ( ) ¹ Er stellte mit 27 Rassen den ersten Kontakt her. ( ) :¹ Siehe auch "Das Gesetz der Edo", "Planet Angel One", "Brieffreunde", "Der Planet der Klone", "Die Macht der Paragraphen", "Der Gott der Mintakaner", "Terror auf Rutia IV", "Die Rettungsoperation", "Erster Kontakt" Chronologie right|thumb|Picard als Kadett *2305: Geboren in La Barre (Frankreich) auf der Erde. *2322: An der Sternenflotten-Akademie beworben; wird beim ersten Mal abgelehnt. *2323: Aufgenommen auf der Sternenflotten-Akademie. *2327: Abschluss an der Sternenflotten-Akademie. Erhielt nach einem Kampf mit einem Nausikaaner ein künstliches Herz. *2333: Nimmt das Kommando auf der [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], einem Raumschiff der ''Constellation''-Klasse, an sich. *2355: Kämpft in der Schlacht von Maxia gegen ein Schiff der Ferengi. Picard erfindet ein taktisches Manöver, das später als Picard-Manöver in die Geschichte eingeht. *2364: Erhält das Kommando der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Seine erste Mission als Captain beinhaltet den Kontakt mit dem Wesen Q. *2366: Wird von den Borg gefangengenommen und assimiliert. Er nahm als Locutus an der Invasion der Föderation bei Wolf 359 teil. Obwohl er der Kontrolle der Borg unterlag, konnte er der Enterprise-Crew Informationen übermitteln, mithilfe derer die Borg besiegt werden konnten. *2367: Verhindert einen Versuch der Romulaner durch Eingriff in den Klingonischen Bürgerkrieg das Klingonische Imperium zu übernehmen. *2369: Entdeckt eine antike Nachricht, die von den ersten humanoiden Wesen unserer Galaxie zurückgelassen wurde. *2370: Aufgrund mehrerer Zeitsprünge, die er durch Q unternimmt, wird bei ihm eine neurologische Anomalie diagnostiziert, die sich zum Iromodischen Syndrom ausweiten kann. *2371: Während Picard auf Veridian III versucht, Doktor Soran an der Zerstörung einer Sonne zu hindern, wird die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] zerstört. *2372: Jean-Luc Picard erhält das Kommando über die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]]. Damit ist er nach James T. Kirk der zweite Captain, der zwei Schiffe mit dem Namen "Enterprise" kommandiert *2373: Jean-Luc Picard verteidigt die Erde gegen die Borg. Er macht eine Zeitreise ins Jahr 2063. *2375: Picard verweigert die direkten Befehle von Admiral Dougherty und unterstützt die Ba'ku im Kampf gegen die Son'a. *2379: Picard wird nach Romulus geschickt und muss sich gegen seinen Klon Praetor Shinzon behaupten. alternative Zeitlinien Die Zukunft schweigt *2365: Picard ist der einzige Überlebende der Zerstörung der Enterprise und reist zurück in die Vergangenheit. Willkommen im Leben nach dem Tode *2327: Picard nimmt nicht an dem Kampf mit dem Nausicaaner teil und hält auch seine Freunde zurück. *2333: Dementsprechend übernimmt Picard nicht das Kommando über die Stargazer und auch... *2364: ...nicht über die Enterprise. [[Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I|'Gestern, Heute, Morgen']] *2395: Picard ist pensioniert und lebt auf einem Weingut. Das Iromodische Syndrom ist bei ihm ausgebrochen, aber in Behandlung. Zudem war er für eine nicht näher genannte Zeit mit Doktor Beverly Crusher verheiratet, die nun das medizinische Schiff [[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur]] kommandiert. Wissenswertes Captain Picards Sternenflotten-Dienstnummer lautet SP-937-215. ( ) Vorfahren 23 Generationen vor Jean-Luc Picard, im 17. Jahrhundert nahm sein Vorfahre Javier Maribona-Picard, der aus Spanien stammte, an der brutalen Pueblo-Revolte in Südamerika teil ( ). Vorlieben * bevorzugt als Tee die Sorte "Earl Grey" und trinkt sie am liebsten heiß * interessiert sich sehr für Archäologie und klassische Musik * spielt die ressikanische Flöte * hat eine Vorliebe für "Frère Jacques" ( ) * er betreibt Fechten als Sport ( ) * er reitet gerne ( ; ) * er tanzt gerne (z.B. Mambo) ( ) Beziehungen Beverly Crusher Picard hatte mit der Bordärztin der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] und (NCC-1701-E) eine sehr vertraute Beziehung. Er frühstückt regelmäßig mit ihr und sie verbindet mit ihm eine traurige Vergangenheit. Beverly Crushers verstorbener Ehemann Jack Crusher diente mit Picard zusammen und starb während einer gemeinsamen und gefährlichen Mission. Beverlys Sohn Wesley gab Picard die Schuld an dem Tod seines Vaters. ( ) Data Die außergewöhnlichste Beziehung pflegt Picard zu Data. Schon von Anfang an respektiert er den Androiden. Der eigentliche Beginn einer langjährigen Freundschaft entwickelt sich im Jahr 2365. Als Data drohte, der Sternenflotte ausschließlich für forschungs- oder wissenschaftstechnische Untersuchungen zu dienen, stärkt Picard ihm den Rücken. Es kommt zu einem historischen Prozess, in dem es um Datas Rechte als künstliche Lebensform geht. Picard übernimmt Datas Verteidigung und stellt auf beeindruckende Weise dar, dass die Sternenflotte sich auf die Fahnen schrieb, neue intelligente Lebensformen, seien es natürliche oder künstliche zu erforschen und respektvoll zu behandeln. Das Gericht fällt das Urteil, Data sein Selbstbestimmungsrecht zu übertragen. ( ) Darüber hinaus ist Picard für Data in vielerlei Hinsicht eine Art Mentor, vor allem wenn es um die Entwicklung Datas zum Menschsein geht. Als Data ein visionsartiges Erlebnis hat, rät Picard ihm, diesem auf jede mögliche Art nachzugehen. ( ) William Riker Die rechte Hand ist für Picard seine Nummer Eins, William T. Riker, der ihm immer ein guter Freund ist. Selbst als Riker 2370 zugibt in das Pegasus-Projekt involviert zu sein, hält Picard zu ihm und will ihn als Ersten Offizer behalten. ( ) Guinan Guinan und Picard pflegen eine sehr lange Beziehung, welche, nach ihrer Aussage, über Freundschaft und Familie hinaus geht. thumb|Miteinander vertraut seit Jahrhunderten: Guinan und Picard Sie trifft Picard für sie zum ersten Mal im Jahr 1893, als ihn eine Mission durch eine Zeitreise in das 19. Jahrhundert kommt. Guinan versteckte sich damals vor ihrem Vater in San Francisco. Picard pflegt sie, als sie bei einer Auseinandersetzung in einer Höhle verletzt wurde, bis er wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehrte. Als sich Picard zu Anfang weigerte, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, sagte sie ihm, dass, wenn er nicht in die Vergangenheit reiste, sich beide nie begegnen würden. ( ) Nach der ersten Begegnung mit den Borg spielten die beiden Schach im Zehn Vorne. Dabei erzählte sie ihm, dass Q eine Reihe von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt hätte, wodurch das Zusammentreffen mit den Borg viel früher als nötig zustande kam. Sie rechnete damit, dass man mit den Borg wohl einen Status Quo erreichen würde, bis dahin seien alle nur primitive Eingeborene für die Borg. Picard gewann das Schachspiel, zum ersten Mal. ( ) Als durch die Zeitreise der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] die Zeitlinie veränderte, kam Guinan auf die Brücke und drängte auf ein Gespräch mit Picard. Sie berichtet, dass sich alles verändert hätte und nicht nicht mehr so sei, wie es sein sollte. Sie konnte ihm nicht genau sagen, was sich veränderte, jedoch wusste sie, egal was sie sich ansah, es sei falsch. Sie meint, es sollten Familien mit Kindern an Bord sein, woraufhin ihr Picard jedoch erwidert, dass man im Krieg sei, was wiederum nicht Guinans Gefühl entspricht. Nach ihr, sei die Enterprise-D ein "Schiff des Friedens". [[Bild:Guinan in einer alternativen Zeitlinie.jpg|thumb|Guinan fordert Picard auf die Enterprise-C zurückzuschicken.]] Sie bittet ihn schließlich die Enterprise-C zurückzuschicken, da sie nicht in diese Zeit gehörte. Allerdings lässt sich Picard erst nach einem erneuten Gespräch, in dem die beiden die möglichen und vergangenen Opfer abwiegeln, davon überzeugen, die Besatzung der Enterprise-C zurückzuschicken. ( ) Als die Schlacht mit den Borg nach einer ersten Begegnung kurz bevorstand, besichtigte Picard nach einer irdischen Tradition das gesamte Schiff, das sich in einem Nebel versteckte. Guinan erwähnt, dass man das nur vor einer hoffnungslosen Schlacht täte, was allerdings Picard mit Admiral Nelsons Inspektion auf der [[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]] zu widerlegen versucht. Der Admiral starb zwar in der Schlacht, allerdings ging das Schiff siegreich aus ihr hervor. Er kam auf Kaiser Honorius zu sprechen, und fragte sich, ob es ihm klar war, als die Westgoten die Hügel Roms überquerten, dass Rom fallen würde. Dies sei eine weitere Episode der Geschichte. Er fragte sich, ob die Föderation hier enden wird. Guinan verneinte. Auf seine Frage, ob sie sich sicher wäre, erwähnte sie die Erfahrung. Als die Borg ihre Welt zerstörten, verstreute sich ihr Volk in die gesamte Galaxie, überlebte jedoch. Genau das würde mit den Menschen geschehen. Und solange es Menschen wie Picard gibt, die an ihren Idealen festhalten, wird man eines Tages siegen. Egal, ob es ja Jahrtausende dauert. Er hat außerdem immer Zeit für sie, deshalb war sie es selbst bei seiner Assimilierung gewohnt jederzeit mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Jedoch war es nun, wenn auch für kurze Zeit, Riker. ( ) thumb|left|Guinan als Gloria Sie tauchte auch in seinen Dixon-Hill-Romanen als Gloria auf, wurde aber unterbrochen. ( ) Zudem wettet sie mit Captain Picard, dass sie Worf zum Lachen bringt, bevor er Lietenant Commander wird. Als Sela Picard später erzählte, dass er Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat, glaubt er es nicht, später bestätigt Guinan Selas Geschichte. Er hat Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt. ( ) thumb|Guinan und Picard reden nach dem Fechten. Er gibt ihr Fechtunterricht. Bei einer Fechtstunde fragte sie ihn, ob es weise sei, eine Borg-Drohne an Bord zu haben. Picard antwortete, er sei sich nicht sicher. Sie sagte ihm, die Borg würden sie verfolgen, trotz Picards humanitären Gründe, als Crusher darauf bestand, ihn an Bord zu holen. Er wüsste es besser als jeder andere an Bord der Enterprise. Sie zeigte ihm durch eine Finte, dass, wenn er Mitleid mit den Borg haben würde, würden sie ihn trotzdem angreifen, indem sie so tat als hätte sie sich verletzt und danach Picard besiegte, weil er Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Das gleiche würden die Borg auch mit der Enterprise machen. Nachdem sie Hugh besuchte, ging sie zu Picard und begann bei einem Gespräch zuerst mit der Fechtstunde, kam dann aber auf Hugh zu sprechen. Sie hätten ihn, aus reiner Neugier, besucht und fragte, dass ob er wüsste, ob er das richtige tut. Er soll sie überzeugen, sie sei sich nicht sicher. Er sagte, dass sie ihn einen Degen an den Bauch hielt um ihn zu überzeugen, Hugh zu entfernen. Er bezeichnete ihn als Feind. Dann fragte Guinan, ob er mit Hugh geredet hätte. Mit einer Person. Picard sagte wütend, er sei keine Person, sondern ein Borg und hätte nicht mit ihm geredet. Und egal, wie jung er sei, er sei nicht unschuldig. Guinan fuhr mit dem Wort Person fort und sagte, wenn er diese Person benutzen würde, um die Borg zu vernichten, sollte er ihr zumindest in die Augen blicken, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er ein Borg mehr ist. Picard dementierte das, indem er meinte, dass Hugh trotzdem ein Borg sei, egal ob ihm einer seiner Offiziere einen Namen gegeben habe. Und egal, wie lange sie an sein Gewissen appellierte, er würde seine Pläne nicht ändern. Sie erwiderte, zornig, dass, wenn er nicht mit Hugh sprechen würde, er mit dieser Entscheidung schwerer leben müsse, als ihm bewusst ist. Dann ging sie. Und Picard redete mit Hugh. Einer Person und hielt von seinem Plan ab. ( ) Später sagte sie Geordi La Forge, dass sie sich von kahlen Männern angezogen fühlt, weil einer ihr das Leben rettete. Damit bezog sie sich auf auf Picard, der für sie in der Vergangenheit zurückblieb. ( ) Q thumb|Q und Picard Als Capitan der USS Enterprise-D stellte Picard zu Sternzeit 41153.7 offiziell den Erstkontakt zu dem omnipotenten Wesen Q her ( ). Er stellt ihn vor eine Prüfung, die er augenscheinlich meisterte. Diesem ersten Kontakt folgten viele weitere. Tatsächlich schien Q ein besonderes Interesse an Picard zu haben, auch wenn er ihn stehts abfällig mit dem Vornamen ansprach. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Qs Test niemals beendet war ( ). Später zieht er ihn sogar als Paten für seinen Sohn Q in betracht ( ). Hintergrundinformationen Jean-Luc Picard wurde von Gene Roddenberry selbst erdacht und Gerüchten zufolge nach dem Schweizer Wissenschaftler und Ballonfahrtpionier Jean Piccard benannt. Die Original Casting-Anzeige lautete (Übersetzt aus dem Englischen): CAPT. Julien Picard - Ein weiser Mann in den 50ern, der sehr jugendlich geblieben und in erstklassischer körperlicher Verfassung ist. Geboren in Paris kommt sein gallischer Akzent zum Vorschein, wenn es um tiefempfundene Gefühle geht. Er ist zweifellos ein "Romantiker" und glaubt fest an Konzepte wie Ehre und Pflichtbewusstsein. Capt. Picard kommandiert die Enterprise. Er sollte einen mittelatlantischen Akzent und eine wundervolle reiche Sprechstimme haben. Picard war bekannt für das Zurechtstreifen seiner Uniform nach dem Aufstehen aus seinem Sessel (auch bekannt als das "Picard-Manöver", nicht zu verwechseln mit dem gleichnamigen Manöver, das eine taktische Angriffsform eines Raumschiffes beschreibt). Weitere bekannte Phrasen, die er oft wiederholte sind "Machen Sie es so!" (zur Bestätigung eines Vorschlags eines Crewmitglieds) und "Energie!" (nach dem Setzen eines neuen Kurses). Synchronsprecher Jean-Luc Picard wurde in der vom ZDF in Auftrag gegebenen Synchronisation zunächst von Rolf Schult gesprochen. Als Sat.1 die Ausstrahlungsrechte erwarb, übernahm Ernst Meincke die Rolle und führte sie bis zum Ende der Serie fort. Für die Synchronisation der Kinofilme wurde ab "Treffen der Generationen" wieder Rolf Schult eingesetzt. Picard, Jean-Luc cs:Jean-Luc Picard en:Jean-Luc Picard es:Jean-Luc Picard fr:Jean-Luc Picard nl:Jean-Luc Picard pl:Jean-Luc Picard sv:Jean-Luc Picard